Pokefanon el reality 2/Inscripciones
HALOUA Algunos ya se había inscrito, pero aqui todos deberán hacerlo otra vez si quieren estar e.e' Tablitha Bienvenido, solo dale copypaste a esto :B Nombre: Pokémon: Personalidad: Firma: Explicación Nombre: No necesitas apellido :B Pokémon: Haber, puede ser una normal pero también un fakemon o unrecoloreado, solo aceptaré a los que estén BIEN hechos ¬¬' Personalidad: no vale: feliz divertido amigable deben ser especifico Firma: -.- INSCRBIRS AQUI :B Pokemon658 Nombre:CArmander(pero asi Carmander) Pokémon:Archivo:Carmander_piedra_eterna.png Personalidad:Es muy Curioso y Locuaz le encanta echar llamas y le encanta sufrir e los retos es mu raro Firma: Por el poder de la vara 18:57 10 ene 2012 (UTC) 'Naxito del 99' Nombre: Ducuac Pokémon(fakemon):Archivo:Ducuac.png Personalidad:Es timido siempre dice cuac antes de decir una frase y despues de decirla si se asusta grita como niña(es niño) y intenta volar. Firma:Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables, Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 19:01 10 ene 2012 (UTC) TheSpriteSui Nombre: Moon Pokémon: Archivo:Glaceon_OCPA-1-.png Personalidad: Al principio Es un poco Tímida y muy Traviesa, pero luego se vuelve mas amigable. Le encantan los retos, sobre todo los duros. Firma: Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 19:05 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Elglaceoncreciente Nombre:Harry Pokemon:Archivo:Galvantula_NB.png Personalidad:Fuerte,alegre,amigo de cualquiera,se le da bien el deporte y la actividad fisica,es muy rapido y facil de convencer si se trata de ayudar a alguien,odia la oscuridad y las cosas malas,sus puntos de la frente brillan un monton pero nadie se fija,ya que no signifaca nada peligroso. Firma:Elglaceoncreciente. 19:12 10 ene 2012 (UTC) gran deoxis nombre:deox pokemon:Archivo:Blastoise_OCPA.png personalidad: es muy solitario pero amigable siempre utiliza el dialogo es abogado el mejor del mundo firma:Gran deoxis 19:19 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Puffle Nombre: Puff Pokémon: Archivo:Plusle_NB.gif Personalidad: Amigable y algo tranquila. Es capaz de hacer todo por su equipo. Firma: Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Nicolas493 Nombre: Ranky Pokémon: Archivo:Reuniclus_NB.gif Personalidad: Es muy distraido y pierde el hilo de la conversacion facilmente, pero cuando realmente se concentra puede ser fuerte y tener varias habilidades Firma: Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 19:32 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Mudkip Andrés Nombre:Quique Pokémon:Archivo:Metang NB.png Personalidad:Es muy bruto y nunca está tranquilo.Si alguien le desafía no dudará en aceptar.Odia el fuego y le tiene mido.También cuida su curpo mucho porque no quiere que se oxide (?). Firma:Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 19:37 10 ene 2012 (UTC) :3 Nombre: Neo Reyes Pokémon:Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee2.png Si se puede este: Archivo:Cara_de_Eevee_Gallado.png Personalidad:Loquito de su cabezita, bembito :3, jugueton, friki(no es qe sea friki si no qe todo lo relaciona con animes y videojuegos :3 ) Firma:Soy Tu Madre! xD 23:10 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Gyarados10 Nombre: David Pokémon:Archivo:Swampert_OCPA.png Personalidad:Frio, inteligente muy calculador. muy engreido le gusta presumir tanto que aveces se le olvida que esta haciendo Firma: Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 00:34 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Nebu!!! Nombre:Paulette Pokémon:Archivo:Leafeon_NB.png Personalidad:Paulette Firma:Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gifVamos Epona!!!Archivo:Trifuerza_solo_uso_de_PokeCountry.gifA por la trifuerza!!!Archivo:Go_Epona_solo_uso_de_Nebu_y_de_Viki.gif 17:40 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Yo... Nombre:Shasha Pokémon:Archivo:Angree.png Personalidad: Es una chica muy rara.Siempre esta apartada de los demas y habla sola. Firma: Persiamon X 18:38 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Yo yo YOO! Nombre: Brily Flaps Pokémon: Archivo:Brilap.png Personalidad: Conozes a Sya? Pues igual ._.º Tiene la costumbre de atacar todo lo que no conoze, con terribles resultados. Posee el poder de MAAAAL (?) Y es hiperactiva Firma: Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 19:12 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Meeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nombre:Kisame Pokémon:Archivo:Inicial_agua.PNG2.pngArchivo:Inicial_agua_1_cara_mm.pngno se si hace falta pero..... Personalidad:es muy apatico,si alguien le molesta mucho este le lanzara un mordisco o le lanzara una tromba de agua increible,también es perverso y sanguinario, lucha de una manera brutal dolorosa hasta que le contrincante suplique su derrota. En las pruebas aprovecha su cuerpo para sacar ventaja amenos de que sea de otro tipo en la que aguantara como pueda (como si es comer bicho , vamos, no tiene problema alguno *o*). Ademas tiene una velocidad tremebunda y mas en el agua. Si se enfurece tiene que destrozar a algo o alguien antes de que piense en inundarlo todoAdemas le gusta dormir y eso siempre lo a calmado mucho. Firma:Psychic-boss70 19:37 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Moon Prism Power Make-Up!(?) Nombre: Seiren(es macho e_e) Pokémon: Archivo:Silversea_Sprite.png Personalidad: exactamente como la miá! :3 Firma: [[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Silver Moon! Crystal Power...']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Therapy... Kiss!']] 04:18 12 ene 2012 (UTC) ewe Nombre: Neko Pokémon: Archivo:Brind.png¿Te vale? Personalidad: Es frio y calculador pero amable con los demas. Tiene un extraño caparazon hecho de fuego que si lo tocas te quemas. Firma: NeKo-kun I ♥ vocaloid キComentaキ 18:15 21 ene 2012 (UTC) Categoría:Inscripciones